She's Mine
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Someone is stalking Lucy. And as you can tell by the title, Natsu's not gunna like that...


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I was at the Guild. Just sitting at the bar waiting for Mira to hand me a drink. I saw her approach me, with a smile on her face and a drink in hand

"Thanks Mira!" I said with a giant smile

"No problem Lucy! It's my pleasure" she smiled back. "Hey Lucy…" she began to ask

"Yeah Mira?"

"Who's that boy?" she pointed

I began to follow her finger. It pointed to a boy about my age, brown hair, glasses. Kinda cute actually.

"Oh I don't know, why?"

"Well, every time you enter and leave the guild he follows. I thought you knew him because one day he couldn't find you and he asked for you. Sometimes he even says that he'll check your apartment."

I choked on my drink, "WHAT!"

I turned quickly to look at the guy who 'supposedly' knows where I live

I turned back to Mira with a worried look

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Mira, I don't know him! I've never seen him before in my life!"

Mira's eyes widened with shock

"I-I'm so sorry Lucy, I thought he was a friend of yours…"

We both turned to look at him.

But he wasn't there

I searched in all directions of the guild, but couldn't find him

"Where did he go?" I asked

Then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder

(Natsu's POV)

"Hey Lucy!"

"Ahh! URGGH NATSU! Don't scare me like that! I swear one day you're gunna give me a heart attack"

"Sorry Lucy" I laughed. "Watcha looking for?"

"What are you talking about?" she responded

"I think I have glasses to clean, talk to you later Lucy!" and Mira walked off.

We both watched Mira wave good-bye. Then I turned my attention back to Lucy

She was kind of startled because I was staring at her in curiosity

"What?" She asked with annoyance in her tone

"You didn't answer my question!"

"What question?"

"What were you looking for?"

"Oh… nothing"

I could tell she was lying

I got closer to her face and squinted my eyes. I saw her cheeks turn a light pink.

"You're lying"

"Natsu, get away from me" she took her hand and pushed me out of her personal space.

"Just tell me!" I whined

"Why do you wanna know so ba-" she stopped

"What?" I asked.

She was staring at something. With a look of worry and… fear? I started to follow her point of view. And it landed on a guy. Some nerd with glasses.

"Hey Lucy, why are you- Lucy?" Her seat was empty. I look at the guild doors to see them begin to close.

I was confused. Was Lucy scared of this guy?

(Lucy's POV)

I walked home as fast as my legs could possibly take me. I didn't even walk on the borderline of the lake because I was in such a rush.

When I saw my apartment, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I quickly inserted my key, turned the lock and went inside. Once the door was shut I went up to my bedroom window. I looked to see if that guy was following me.

How could he move that fast? One moment he's there, the next moment he's not just to pop back up again? I had to say; I was worried. To know that a complete stranger knows where I live, couldn't sit right with me. And it shouldn't sit right with anybody else either.

Honestly though, I couldn't call him a stalker. He didn't look like one. But at the same time, you don't see people walking around with a name tag saying 'Hi I'm a stalker!' It's weird because, I wasn't feeling watched. Maybe he just has a minor crush on me… Yeah! That's it! And he just doesn't know how to get his feelings out! Coming up with that theory made me relax.

I laugh a little bit. Thinking about what Natsu would do if he ever found out that I had a stalker. He would probably tell him that my bed is reserved for him and him only. I never really thought about Natsu being jealous or over protective. I know he can worry. But I don't know if I have a special place in his heart, like he does in mine.

Sure he loves all his nakama.

_Nakama_

That word. Every time he calls me _that_ word. It stings me a bit. To know that, that's all he'll ever really think of me.

Of just being his nakama

I know for a fact; that in my heart I want to be something more. I want to be that girl that he thinks about, that he kisses.

That he loves…

But I feel like that place has already been taken. Probably by Lisanna.

I mean they had something when they were kids right? And I heard that they hung out all the time. Sort of like what we do now. But I feel like me and Natsu are a _little_ bit closer. I mean c'mon! The guy sleeps in my bed for Pete Sake! But I also know that when he found out about Lisanna, it hit him pretty hard. I sometimes think that I'm a replacement…and I sometimes think 'why do I love him?'…

But then he shows me and answers my own question every time.

I smile

To know that I love him is crazy. But to hear myself deny it; is just down right mad.

(Natsu's POV)

I walked out of the guild trying to follow Lucy. I knew she went back to her apartment so that's the first place that I checked.

As usual I went through the window.

Lucy wasn't there. Her scent was obviously all over the room. But she physically wasn't there.

I checked her living room, kitchen and bedroom. But when I was about to check the bathroom. I heard humming. I sighed in relief, knowing that she was just taking a bath.

I turned to walk away but I heard her laugh. Was someone in there _with _her?

I got closer to the door. I didn't need to press my ear up against it 'cause my ears are all ready sensitive.

No she was alone. But she was talking to herself. And she was talking, about ME!?

"How do I love that pink haired idiot? *sigh* Why am I still talking about him? I confessed to myself just a few minutes ago, and now I'm doing it again, but in the bath?

Hmm who do I know with pink hair… *gasp* LUCY LOVES ME?!

I continue to listen to her…

"Urggh, I need a boyfriend… actually I need Natsu. Without him I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be…"

I was still stuck on the 'she loves me' part. But to hear this! I could of burst open the door and yelled 'I LOVE YOU TOO LUCY!' but she'll probably be mad to know I listened to her confession…through her bathroom door. Yup it defiantly wouldn't look good…

She continued to speak…

"Well, I guess I'll confess to him one of these days. But first I gotta do something about that weird guy… I don't want to tell Natsu just yet! I know he'll freak! Or maybe he won't care and brush it off… he'll probably think that, _that_ guy is my boyfriend. *Sigh* what I would do to know if Natsu feels the same way about me…"

I heard her getting out of the bath

*Crap* I thought

I rushed back out the window and ran home.

The whole way I thought *Wow she loves me! It's gunna be A LOT easier to confess to her now! But before I do that…who's that weird guy she's talking about?*

(Normal POV)

Lucy came out of the bathroom, went to her bedroom and began to change into her pajamas.

But out the window, hid a figure. This figure had a perfect view of Lucy through her window.

"Oh silly Lucy, you shouldn't let boys like Natsu into your apartment while bathing". He gritted his teeth at Natsu's name. "Especially when you belong to me."

He began to walk away.

"Oh and by the way dear; you should really get curtains. Someone could peek at you."

And with the last snap of his camera and a push of his glasses. He was gone.

.

.

.

(Lucy's POV)

After doing my morning routine, I headed straight for the guild.

I sat at the bar, waiting for Mira.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said while she approached me

"Hey Mira…"

"Do you want anything?"

"My usual please" I said with a smile

"Coming right up!" and she walked off

I sat there waiting. I was just looking at everyone in the guild.

Cana was drinking, Natsu and Gray were going at it…again, Elfman was going on about being a 'man'. It was pretty average.

Then someone tapped my shoulder.

It was him! The guy who knows where I live!

"H-hello…" he said nervously

"Umm, hi" *He looked pretty nervous. Cute. But nervous*

"Your L-Lucy right?"

"Yup that's me" I said with a smile

Maybe if I'm nice he won't be so nervous

"I've seen you around and I just wanted to know if you'd like to… I don't know…HAVE A PICNIC WITH ME AT 8:00 TONIGHT AT THE PARK!?"

I looked at him wide eyed

"Oh…wow. I umm… I don't know…"

"Please? I promise you won't regret it…" he said with a smile

"Oh, well okay…"

"YES! Thanks! I promise you'll love what I have planned...I know I will…"

And he raced out of the guild. But for some reason he gave a glare to Natsu. Natsu looked at him confused. Then he gave Natsu a smile. Not the one he gave me, no a creepy smile. Almost sinister…

I raised my eyebrow in question but then Mira finally came back

"Wow, what was that about?" she asked

"He asked me out…"

"EEEP!" She squealed "Well? What did you say?"

"I said… yes"

"AHH! I could faint!" she said with a huge smile

"I don't know, I kind of have a bad feeling about this…"

"Oh COME ON LUCY! What could possibly go wrong?"

"That's just it. Everything…"

"Well, you're not dating anyone right?"

"Well…no"

"So nothing should be holding you back! Unless… you have a crush on a certain _somebody_…" Mira said with a smile

"I- I don't like anyone"

"Sure Lucy…sure"

(Natsu's POV)

That weird guy in the glasses ran out of the guild. But before he reached the doors he gave me a weird look. I don't even know his name and I already want to burn him to ashes.

Then I heard Mirajane squeal. I looked at Lucy and she had a worried look on her face. It was weird. I walked away from the stripper to go see what was wrong with Lucy

"Hey Luce, what's wrong?"

"Oh umm hey Natsu" she sounded a little sad

I sat down next to her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just-"she looked at Mira "A little privacy please?"

"Oh sorry" said Mira apologetically. And she walked off

"It's just?" I asked

"There's this guy and he's acting all weird around me…"

"And?" I ask her

"Well, I don't know him and he knows where I live and who I am. Plus he asked me out on a date and…I don't know if I should go…"

I stared at her for a good second, processing everything

*This dude knows where _MY_ Lucy lives?! And he asked her out ON A DATE?! NO FREAKING WAY AM I LETTING THIS SLIDE!*

I grabbed Lucy by both of her shoulders, looked her dead in the eye and said "YOU CAN'T GO ON THIS DATE!"

"We-well why not? I mean, yeah he's a little strange but he's nice…"

"Lucy don't go on this date!"

"And who are you to stop me!?" she yelled back

I knew that by this point, the whole guild was watching. But I didn't care

"I- I-I'M YOUR NAKAMA!"

"EXACTLY MY…_NAKAMA_" tears fell from her eyes when she said the last word "SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

She jumped out of her seat running out of the guild. I looked at the doors with sad eyes

I went to chase after her but someone held me back. It was Mira.

"Give her time to be alone..." she said with a little smile

I looked at her then back at the doors. Then I just nodded my head and sat back down.

*Lucy…*

(Lucy's POV)

I already had reached home still mad at the dragon slayer.

"Who does that ignorant, pink haired, blah!Think he is?!" I said to no one in particular "Know what? Just to tick him off, I'm going on this date!"

I took a bath and got dressed. I was wearing a black silk dress, with open back and a little open chest. It was a little above the knee. I pinned my hair up and let my bangs fall to the side. It was a little 'show-offy' but this _was_ a date.

As I was putting the finishing touches, I looked at my clock and it read 7:50. "I better get going". I got my little purse and put in my house keys. *I wouldn't need my celestial keys on a date right?* and I left for the park.

(Natsu's POV)

I couldn't stand waiting anymore! So I left to Lucy's apartment. But on my way there I saw her walking.

*Where is she going?* I thought. I saw what she was wearing and I had to say, she looked sexy. Her dress hugged her curves just right, and she showed just enough skin to make a guy go crazy! I'm seriously jealous of her date right now.

I followed her to the park. And there he was! The nerd in glasses! He had a candlelight picnic set up for the two close enough to the lake. It was probably the most 'soap opera, romantic type scene' I've ever witnessed in my life. I mean the moon was full, it hovered over the lake and the crickets were chirping. Plus the moons light and reflection added more light. It made Lucy look like a goddess. Wow! She was beautiful! I just wanted to kick that loser in the lake and take Lucy all for myself. But I didn't, I stayed hidden in the bushes just to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

With my dragon like hearing, once again I was eavesdropping on Lucy's conversation. But this time it was _with_ someone…and _not_ in her bathroom.

(Normal POV)

"Wow, this is really…something" commented Lucy

"I did it all for you…" He added

"Wow, we're on a date and I don't even know your name" said Lucy

"Oh, my deepest apologies. It's Derek."

"Well, hello Derek. I'm Lucy."

"Oh, I know…" Derek took Lucy's hand and kissed it

Lucy blushed a bit at the gesture

But Natsu could barley contain his anger.

Derek still had Lucy's hand in his, and he was smiling at her.

Lucy smiled back nervously.

"You know Lucy; I know you better than you think I do…" said Derek

"W-what do you mean?...You don't stalk me do you?" Lucy laughed at the last part.

But Derek didn't

"I don't call it stalking just…observing…" he grinned

Lucy froze in disbelief

Natsu on the other hand couldn't be more furious. Natsu was going to jump out and fight the creep. But he waited a little longer, trying to keep himself calm while doing so.

Derek turned around and took out an album titled "My Fair Lucy"

"Go on" he urged Lucy to look through it.

Sadly, she didn't know what he would do if she didn't. And she didn't want to find out either, so she did as she was told.

In the album were pictures of Lucy. ALL of Lucy. In the shower, getting dressed, at the guild, eating, drinking, even her getting ready for bed last night. He took her movements and actions and caught them on camera. There were even a few pictures of her and Natsu. But Natsu's head was cut out and replaced by pictures of Derek's face.

Lucy's hands trembled. Because in the album there were also things like her hair, used lip balm, even pieces of jewelry she's lost or thrown away.

Lucy dropped the album and stood up from the ground

"Y-you freak!"

"Lucy? What's wrong honey bun? Don't you like it?" Derek smiled

"WHY WOULD I LIKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" yelled Lucy

"Well, shouldn't you like gifts that come from your boyfriend?" added Derek

"You are **NOT** my boyfriend"

Derek stood up and got closer to Lucy

"Yes. I. Am" he said in an angry tone. He grabbed Lucy hard by the wrists. "And you _will_ respect me"

Lucy had fear in her eyes

"L-let me go!"

"Never!" he shook Lucy hard and brought her closer to his face. His eyes glaring at her so hard it could pierce through skin. "I will _never _let you go, you're _mine_..."

Just then Natsu came through the bushes

"Yeah I don't think so" Natsu said while cracking his knuckles and moving his shoulders back

"And who are you?" asked Derek

"Me? I'm her jealous boyfriend" And with that Natsu went up to Derek and punched him right in the jaw.

Derek fell to the ground with a thud.

Natsu stood over Derek

"Oh and by the way…" Natsu took Lucy by the waist and quickly kissed her *on the lips* in front of Derek "She's mine" Natsu finished.

Lucy blushed "Natsu…"

Natsu let go of Lucy for a moment and picked Derek up by his shirt

"Oh and before we go, If I ever and I mean _ever_ see you around Lucy, Fairytail, or even in Fiore… I'll burn you so bad you won't even recognize yourself in the mirror. Get it?

"G-got it" Derek stuttered nervously

"Good" Natsu grinned and he dropped Derek on the ground

Derek went to pick up the album he had made for Lucy

But Natsu ignited his hands and burned it to ashes before Derek barley touched it

"Aww damn it! I missed your hand! Maybe your face will be a better target" added Natsu with a dark tone

Derek's eyes widened and next thing you know he was heading for the hills

(Natsu's POV)

I laugh a little and turn my attention back to Lucy."Well, I don't think he'll be bothering you for a while"

*SLAP!*

"That's for following me and arguing with me back at the guild!" yelled Lucy

"Lucy! What the hell! I help you and this is how yo-"

Her lips collided with mine

When we break, I look at her with wide eyes

"And that's for taking care of Derek and being there" she smiled

"Y-you're weird"

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend!?"

I stood silent for a few seconds

"Oh, you remember that huh? I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I didn't know if you felt the same way and-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me"

I smiled "Aye sir!"

She laughed at my stupidity

She puts her arms around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her waist

And we share a passionate kiss under the moonlight

And in my mind all I'm thinking about is her

"Mine…" I mumbled against her lips

"You know it…" She mumbles back.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please **


End file.
